


@ waylien

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Drama, Texting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: Gerard Way, um jovem depressivo que encontra um site para pessoas como ele, se vê perdido em um mundo de incertezas.Frank Iero, denominado como esperança, se esforça para ajudar pessoas depressivas através do mesmo site.Dois garotos problemáticos unidos para uma única salvação.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se ficou muito claro... Eles estão conversando através de tipo um chat ou rede social... Como no filme Suicide Room (quem nunca assistiu, eu super recomendo!).
> 
> A ideia mesmo não veio desse filme, mas sim de um vídeo que assisti sobre grupos do tipo na darkweb, pois é... (mantenham-se longe disso, pelo o amor de deus). A fanfic contém alguns gatilhos, então por favor, se você é sensível ao assunto (suicídio e depressão ou coisas que englobam o assunto) por favor, não continue. Essa é uma história de romance completamente ficcional, o Frank pode ser um pouco escrotinho em certos pontos (mais uma vez digo: CONTÉM GATILHOS!) e o Gerard é um tanto confuso, sensível e influenciável, então algumas de suas atitudes e coisas que ele acredita pode ser bem "inocentes" ao ponto de vista de vocês... esses são alguns avisos que acho importante dizer logo no começo.
> 
> A fanfic tem muito texting, mas tem suas partes de narração também mais pra frente. E bom, sei que o tema é pesado mas confiem em mim, que tudo tem um propósito.  
> Espero que gostem <3

fmustdie: Oi

waylien: olá

fmustdie: Waylien me parece interessante

waylien: obrigado

fmustdie: o que te traz ao submundo dos condenados a vida medíocre? haha

waylien: a pouca vontade de continuar a vivê-la, claro. E você?

fmustdie: eu diria o mesmo... mas tenho apenas curiosidade e um pouco de apreciação

waylien: o que você quer dizer com isso?

fmustdie: gosto de saber como vcs pensam

fmustdie: desculpa se isso parecer "ignorância" minha

waylien: oh, está tudo bem

waylien: só prova que você não é muito normal

fmustdie: e oq vc qr dizer com isso?

waylien: que você é um "must die" que não quer morrer, isso não me parece muito normal

fmustdie: ngm está falando de normalidade aqui waylien...

fmustdie: gostei de vc, não é burro como os outros

waylien: então você já conversou com outros?

fmustdie: sim, diversas vezes... É o meu pequeno passatempo

waylien: você gosta de conversar com suicidas nas horas vagas? Passatempo saudável

fmustdie: gosto de ser uma esperança nas horas vagas

waylien: esperança?

fmustdie: vc se sente sozinho, não vê sentido na vida, então encontra um site para socializar com pessoas como vc...

fmustdie: e eu sou a pessoa ao qual vc conversa, provavelmente a única q não quer acabar com a própria vida aqui, sou a esperança desse lugar, veja bem

waylien: muito modesto senhor fmustdie

waylien: será mesmo que você é a esperança para mim?

fmustdie: Espero que sim, pq vc é a esperança para mim ;)

[fmustdie está offline]


	2. Falling in love

waylien: você sumiu ontem, o que houve?

fmustdie: sentiu minha falta?

fmustdie: pensei que não queria falar cmg novamente

waylien: você me deixou confuso

fmustdie: deixei?

fmustdie: pensou bastante no que eu te disse, não foi?

waylien: um pouco

fmustdie: chegou em alguma conclusão?

waylien: que você brinca com as pessoas

fmustdie: vc está se sentindo usado?

waylien: não

fmustdie: pq vc me procurou?

waylien: quero entender você

fmustdie: veja só, vc está fazendo o mesmo que eu...

fmustdie: contenha sua curiosidade

waylien: porra, o que você está falando?

fmustdie: não fica nervoso cmg

fmustdie: Vamos começar isso direito

fmustdie: estou começando a achar que vc é realmente de outro planeta, vc tem um nome ou preciso te chamar de waylien?

waylien: você é realmente estranho

waylien: Me chamo Gerard

fmustdie: Gerard? Soa tão maduro, gosto do seu nome

fmustdie: Meu nome é Frank, mas pode me chamar de esperança ;)

waylien: esse seu papo de esperança não faz sentido Frank

waylien: você ao menos já "salvou" alguém?

waylien: Não se finja de Deus, porque você é apenas um idiota se divertindo as custas de pessoas com reais problemas

waylien: você não entende a dor, você não sabe como ela corroe por dentro

fmustdie: vamos com calma gafanhoto, não me ataque

fmustdie: sim, eu sei como é, entendo muito mais do que vc pensa

fmustdie: se não quiser falar comigo, é só fechar a janela e partir para outra conversa Gerard

fmustdie: já que vc se importa tanto, eu não ficarei magoado

waylien: desculpa, eu não queria ser ignorante

fmustdie: está tudo bem

waylien: você está falando com outros?

fmustdie: não, apenas com vc...

fmustdie: sou a esperança de uma pessoa por vez

fmustdie: até encontrar a certa para permanecer para todo sempre

waylien: se você é a esperança, então eu digo que é uma esperança muito estranha

fmustdie: eu sou um pouco estranho...

fmustdie: mas vc é mais! Me diga o que veio fazer nesse site?

fmustdie: arrumar uma namoradinha para se cortarem juntos...?

fmustdie: Um amiguinho para conversar sobre o quão sombria é a sua mente?

fmustdie: Comprar pílulas fatais por um preço bom com homens deprimentes?

fmustdie: Cuidado com eles, juro pra você que a maioria falsifica os remédios

waylien: me enganei sobre você por um momento

waylien: É um idiota mesmo

fmustdie: dói tanto ouvir a verdade?

fmustdie: não falei nada demais Gerard, vc ainda tem a opção de não falar comigo

waylien: eu não sei porque ainda estou falando

fmustdie: pq você quer ser salvo, e eu sou sua salvação Gerard

waylien: Agora você faz milagres também?

fmustdie: eu não faço milagres... Mas posso ser o seu milagre caso me permita

waylien: qual o seu problema?

fmustdie: eu não tenho problema algum no momento

fmustdie: talvez uma lição de casa q vou resolver daqui a pouco...

fmustdie: mas estou completamente bem, e vc?

waylien: Não é possível, você deve ser louco e pra piorar deve ter treze anos

fmustdie: vc acha q sou louco? hahaha

waylien: acho

fmustdie: isso parece tão poético, veja bem

fmustdie: to quase me apaixonando por vc

[waylien está offline]


	3. Help

waylien: e você continua aqui

fmustdie: vc saiu por uma hora Gerard

fmustdie: senti sua falta

waylien: tanto faz

fmustdie: pq me deixou aqui falando sozinho?

waylien: pensei que quando voltasse você teria ido embora

fmustdie: mas aí vc voltou e eu ainda estava aqui, te esperando por sinal, e simplesmente decidiu falar cmg de novo mesmo que eu seja a coisa mais irritante do mundo pra vc?

waylien: você não faz sentido

fmustdie: eu não faço sentido?

fmustdie: vc é engraçado Gerard

fmustdie: podemos começar a falar sobre nós?

waylien: Nós? Não existe um "nós"!!!

fmustdie: Não mesmo?

fmustdie: tudo bem, então vamos fazer do seu jeito :)

fmustdie: Gerard Waylien, vc tem quantos anos?

waylien: o quê?

waylien: agora simplesmente quer saber minha idade?

fmustdie: tô tentando seguir o seu ritmo de "normalidade"

fmustdie: por favor se esforça

waylien: argh

waylien: 19

fmustdie: Oh, ótimo! Eu tenho 17

fmustdie: você estuda? Trabalha?...

waylien: vai mesmo querer me conhecer assim?

fmustdie: posso te conhecer de outras formas? ;)

waylien: Não, vamos continuar assim mesmo

waylien: terminei o colegial, não estou autorizado a morar sozinho, então ainda não posso entrar na Universidade

fmustdie: pq não pode morar sozinho?

waylien: minha terapeuta diz que é perigoso para mim, preciso ter alguém me monitorando

waylien: não sei pq tô te contando isso

fmustdie: você pode confiar em mim!

fmustdie: e qual é o seu quadro psiquiatrico? você tem depressão?

waylien: pensei que já estivesse óbvio

fmustdie: mas existe muitos tipos de depressão 

waylien: você é o detetive da esperança ou algo assim, descubra o que há de errado comigo e eu te dou a minha vida de presente

fmustdie: eu sabia

fmustdie: vc qr ajuda

waylien: o que adianta eu ter ajuda se ninguém se importa de verdade?

fmustdie: eu me importo

waylien: você finge se importar

waylien: você nem me conhece

fmustdie: conheço o suficiente para me importar

waylien: tanto faz

fmustdie: tanto faz mesmo?

fmustdie: eu sei que isso significou algo pra vc Gerard

[waylien está offline]


	4. Empathetic

fmustdie: vc está online a um tempão e não falou comigo :(

fmustdie: arrumou um amigo novo?

fmustdie: Só não faça nenhuma besteira

fmustdie: eu quero te ajudar, não finja q isso não significa algo

[fmustdie está offline]

waylien: Significa... Por esse motivo fiquei esperando todo esse tempo para você vim falar comigo, e quando falou, deixei escapar... Porque sempre faço as coisas erradas

waylien: sinto muito

[waylien está offline]

*TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS*

fmustdie: GERARD

fmustdie: VOCÊ VOLTOU

fmustdie: Passei dois dias conectado esperando vc voltar

fmustdie: Pensei que algo tinha acontecido

waylien: Oi Frank

waylien: dois dias?

fmustdie: É, vc não entrou mais e eu fiquei preocupado então decidi esperar... Está tudo bem?

waylien: Não

waylien: eu continuo vivo

fmustdie: pra mim isso é bom

fmustdie: pf não me dê mais um susto desses

waylien: você realmente se preocupou tanto assim?

fmustdie: sim

fmustdie: não quero finais trágicos para vc, quero q veja que tudo vai ficar bem

waylien: mas não vai ficar

fmustdie: vai sim, vc só precisa aceitar

waylien: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

fmustdie: Claro

waylien: quantos você já salvou nessa sua história idiota de esperança?

fmustdie: o suficiente para eu saber o que estou fazendo

waylien: quantos você não conseguiu salvar?

fmustdie: o suficiente para eu entender a sua dor

waylien: pq você decidiu começar com isso?

fmustdie: pq não quero outras pessoas sofrendo por sua existência assim como as pessoas que me rodeiam já sofreram

waylien: pra mim ainda continua confuso

fmustdie: vc vai deixar com que eu te ajude?

waylien: e como você vai fazer isso?

fmustdie: sendo o seu motivo de querer continuar vivo, até vc perceber que existem mais coisas q podem te manter feliz

waylien: percebeu o quão cliche isso é?

waylien: você é patético

fmustdie: eu não sou patético, sou apenas empático

waylien: mesmo? Então pq não entende que algumas pessoas não precisam de esperança alguma?

fmustdie: nós dois sabemos q esse não é seu caso Gerard

waylien: Você diz como se tivesse certeza

fmustdie: e eu tenho!

fmustdie: conheci pessoas q não precisavam de mim, conheci muitas delas, e vc não é como elas

waylien: desde quando você faz isso?

fmustdie: convivo com pessoas mentalmente instáveis desde sempre

fmustdie: ajudo pessoas online desde que tenho 15

fmustdie: me denomino esperança desde o ano passado

waylien: não tente me impressionar garoto

fmustdie: Não estou tentando

waylien: tudo bem

waylien: prefiro acreditar que você é uma espécie de amigo imaginário e não essa coisa de esperança e salvação, ok?

fmustdie: TA FALANDO SERIO?

fmustdie: YAY

waylien: não abuse da minha boa vontade, agradeça que estou em um bom dia

fmustdie: obrigado por estar em um bom dia ;D

waylien: Você é inacreditável!

fmustdie: Inacreditável bom ou inacreditável ruim?

waylien: essa é uma questão que ainda preciso tirar conclusões

waylien: Frank, preciso ir

fmustdie: tudo bem, por favor volte amanhã :)

waylien: ok

fmustdie: Boa noite <3

waylien: tchau Frank

[waylien está offline]


	5. Sorry

waylien: Frank

fmustdie: Oi Gee :)

waylien: Gee?

fmustdie: posso te chamar assim?

waylien: faz o que você quiser

fmustdie: Tudo bem, então, como está se sentindo hoje?

waylien: isso não importa

waylien: você não deveria estar no colégio?

fmustdie: e estou! Trigonometria é um lance meio chato, então decidi entrar pelo celular para te esperar... E aqui está vc :3

waylien: não quero ser o culpado por repetir de ano

fmustdie: HEY! Para a sua informação as minhas notas são ótimas, eu tenho essa coisa de aprender rápido

waylien: que peculiar

fmustdie: oq?

waylien: um nerd que jura que é a esperança capaz de curar depressivos

fmustdie: eu estou bem longe de ser nerd

waylien: ao menos tem amigos?

waylien: você passa muito tempo na Internet para ter amigos

fmustdie: em q século vc vive?

fmustdie: existe uma coisa chamada celular q podemos levar para tds os lugares e acessar a Internet, vc deveria tentar, é um objeto incrível e muito útil

waylien: prefiro continuar no meu quarto

fmustdie: sem ser sociável e coisas assim, entendo perfeitamente

fmustdie: e esse provavelmente é um dos seus maiores problemas, não consegue entender as pessoas então se isola pq simplesmente não vale a pena ser um cara legal com elas

waylien: É mais complicado que isso

fmustdie: então me diz como é

waylien: as pessoas me julgam o tempo todo, eu não gosto de lidar com isso

fmustdie: pq elas te julgam?

waylien: por muitos motivos

fmustdie: e pq vc se importa com os julgamentos delas?

waylien: porque elas estão certas

waylien: eu já sei o que vai dizer, nem precisa continuar, minha psicóloga já disse coisa demais hoje mais cedo, não quero me irritar com você

fmustdie: Tudo bem eu não vou dizer nada

fmustdie: fico feliz q queira manter algo cmg :)

waylien: você me distrai

fmustdie: e isso é bom?

waylien: na maior parte do tempo é bom

waylien: continua na aula?

fmustdie: não, agr tô comendo e observando meu amigo Ray fazer uma mistura estranha de banana e hambúrguer

waylien: banana e hambúrguer?

fmustdie: Sim...

fmustdie: pão, hambúrguer, queijo, banana, salada e ketchup...

fmustdie: Estou assustado pq ele acabou de levantar p pegar a sobremesa, espero q isso não vá para dentro desse pão

waylien: seu amigo é estranho como você

fmustdie: ele é um cara legal

fmustdie: como eu ;)

waylien: convencido

fmustdie: apenas sincero

fmustdie: você mora cm seus pais?

fmustdie: vc disse q não pode morar sozinho

waylien: infelizmente...

waylien: queria poder sair daqui, esse lugar me sufoca

fmustdie: vc nunca tentou conversar com eles sobre isso?

waylien: eles não entendem

waylien: para eles eu sou apenas um cara que precisa ser sustentado e necessita de remédios para sobreviver

waylien: tenho certeza que eles desejam tanto quanto eu minha morte

fmustdie: Pq você está falando isso?

fmustdie: É a sua família

waylien: eu sou um encosto

waylien: o filho defeituoso

fmustdie: então você tem irmãos?

waylien: tenho um irmão

fmustdie: deixa eu adivinhar... Ele é tipo o filho perfeito?

waylien: É

waylien: mas eu não o culpo por ser melhor que eu

fmustdie: ngm é melhor que vc

fmustdie: vc é maravilhoso, coloca isso na cabeça

waylien: então esse é o seu método de cura? Falar tudo o que todos sempre falam?

fmustdie: não Gerard

fmustdie: eu só não sei oq falar quando se trata de vc

waylien: eu sou mais cabeça dura do que os outros que você conversou, não é?

waylien: já me falaram isso também

waylien: para de bancar o bonzinho que faz a cabeça das pessoas para saírem de um mundo que os prende, você não é ninguém Frank

waylien: tudo isso é mais forte do que as palavras que você impõe

waylien: Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso

fmustdie: Gerard, espera

fmustdie: Desculpa, eu não queria q vc entendesse assim

fmustdie: Vamos tentar dnv, ok?

fmustdie: Gee, por favor não desista agora

waylien: Tchau Frank

[waylien está offline]


	6. New hope

* 4 DIAS DEPOIS *

waylien: Decidiu aparecer

fmustdie: Vc esteve me esperando?

waylien: Não, eu estava falando com outras pessoas

fmustdie: pensei q tinha desistido de mim

waylien: isso não importa agora

waylien: notei que você não estava online sempre, como antes fazia

fmustdie: então arrumou novos amigos?

waylien: Sim

fmustdie: e oq você acha deles?

waylien: legais

fmustdie: apenas legais?

fmustdie: ngm é "legal" nesse lugar, eles podem ser talvez "estranhamente legais"

waylien: você é estranhamente legal, eles são apenas legais

fmustdie: vou aceitar isso como um elogio :)

waylien: porque demorou tanto para voltar?

fmustdie: parece q alguém sentiu mesmo minha falta!

fmustdie: eu estava no hospital com meu pai

waylien: ele está doente?

fmustdie: É, um pouco

fmustdie: oq tem feito esse tempo todo?

waylien: estive conhecendo pessoas, mas não consegui manter uma conversa saudável por mais de cinco minutos

fmustdie: então eu sou o único q vc conversa sempre?

waylien: É

waylien: mas não fique todo convencido por causa disso

fmustdie: estou apenas me sentindo especial ;D

waylien: tanto faz

fmustdie: o seu "tanto faz" me faz sorrir

waylien: você sorri com a indiferença das pessoas?

fmustdie: Não, é q eu sei que vc diz isso quando concorda mas não qr admitir

waylien: você deveria parar com a mania de achar que me conhece

fmustdie: eu te conheço!

waylien: não, você não conhece

fmustdie: Seu nome é Gerard, tem alguma apreciação por alienígenas, tem 19 anos, não estuda e provavelmente nao trabalha tbm, mora com os pais, tem um irmão perfeitinho, sofre de depressão ao ponto de precisar tomar remédios, o que é uma grande coisa, é extremamente ansioso, tem oscilações de humor e se sente muito seguro com a sua nova esperança

[waylien está offline]

fmustdie: e foge sempre q alguém descobre oq vc sente...


	7. Me too

fmustdie: Gerard, vc está aqui de novo

fmustdie: pensei q não voltaria mais hoje

waylien: por algum motivo senti a necessidade de voltar

waylien: você me dá nos nervos, mas sinto vontade de continuar conversando com você

fmustdie: Isso foi lindo Gee *-*

fmustdie: É tão bom ver vc admitindo isso

waylien: isso não quer dizer nada

waylien: você apenas me distrai, já te disse isso

fmustdie: e oq tanto te incomoda p vc precisar de mim como distração?

waylien: tudo me incomoda

fmustdie: seja mais específico

waylien: a vida me incomoda

fmustdie: a vida?

waylien: para de digitar

waylien: não quero um texto idiota falando sobre a importância da vida e o que ela significa, e o quanto precisamos aproveitar enquanto existe tempo

fmustdie: Porra Gerard

fmustdie: não acredito q vc fez eu apagar o texto maravilhoso q estava escrevendo, definitivamente estou com raiva

waylien: Hey, espera

waylien: desculpa

waylien: não falei por mal

waylien: se o texto era tão importante pra você, então pode mandar

waylien: Frank, eu não queria te magoar

fmustdie: Você qr mesmo me ter por perto

fmustdie: eu não estou com raiva, foi só uma brincadeira

fmustdie: mas isso só provou q vc não vai desistir de mim

waylien: É, estou começando a aceitar essa coisa de esperança

fmustdie: fico feliz por isso Gee <3

waylien: eu também

[waylien está offline]

fmustdie: dá pra parar de fugir? :(


	8. Company

fmustdie: Agradeceria muito se vc não ficasse fugindo sempre q admitisse algo  
fmustdie: já são quatro da madrugada e eu fiquei te esperando  
waylien: desculpa  
fmustdie: não precisa se desculpar  
fmustdie: vc está bem?  
waylien: irritado com minha insônia  
fmustdie: posso te fazer companhia até seu sono chegar  
waylien: você não tem aula?  
fmustdie: tenho, mas acho q não vou p o colégio  
waylien: pq não?  
fmustdie: já estou passado nas matérias q terão amanhã, não sou obrigado estar lá  
waylien: você disse que não chegava nem perto de ser nerd... Mas pra mim isso parece demais  
waylien: estou começando a te imaginar com suspensórios, óculos enormes e aparelho nos dentes  
fmustdie: estou mais para calça rasgada, camisa de banda e piercing  
fmustdie: e...  
fmustdie: existiria algum problema se eu fosse o "nerd" que vc está imaginando?  
waylien: claro que não  
fmustdie: você não sabe lidar com o julgamento das pessoas, mas acabou de insinuar q eu sendo um nerd seria algo "ruim"  
waylien: eu não quis dizer isso  
waylien: nossa, desculpa  
waylien: eu sou um idiota! Você tem razão  
fmustdie: pare de se desculpar  
fmustdie: bom, se estamos brincando de imaginar...  
fmustdie: acho que você deve ser alto, magrelo, cabelo longo...  
fmustdie: e olhos claros, você deve ter olhos bonitos  
waylien: acertou um pouco, muito pouco  
waylien: eu não sou baixo, mas também não sou um gigante... "Magrelo" me faz rir, acho que você está descrevendo o meu irmão! Eu sou gordo, Frank. Meu cabelo você acertou, apesar do fato de eu ter sido obrigado a cortar recentemente, mas continua parcialmente grande.  
waylien: meus olhos são claros sim  
fmustdie: Tudo em vc me atrai  
waylien: releia  
fmustdie: Continua me atraindo  
waylien: flertar é uma etapa do seu "salvamento"?  
waylien: ou seja lá o nome que você dá para isso que você faz  
fmustdie: eu não estou flertando  
fmustdie: merda, eu não posso fazer isso, é errado dar em cima de vc nessa condição  
fmustdie: vc nem deve gostar de caras para começar... Desculpa ter agido assim, não quero q vc se assuste e vá embora de novo  
waylien: você está errado  
fmustdie: sobre o que?  
waylien: a primeira parte  
fmustdie: gostar de caras?  
waylien: É difícil admitir para mim mesmo, mas sim  
fmustdie: você é gay mesmo?  
waylien: acho que sim  
waylien: não é como se eu tivesse beijado garotos por aí  
fmustdie: quer beijar?  
fmustdie: tô disponível  
waylien: pensei que você não pudesse flertar  
fmustdie: acho que acabei de mudar as regras  
fmustdie: Gerard?  
fmustdie: eu te assustei?  
fmustdie: desculpa se te assustei, leva isso como uma brincadeira  
fmustdie: está me deixando preocupado ficando online e não respondendo...  
waylien: eu estava pensando  
fmustdie: saiu fumaça?  
waylien: Hã?  
fmustdie: vc demorou muito pra pensar, deve ter saído fumaça  
waylien: possivelmente saiu fumaça  
fmustdie: e no que estava pensando?  
waylien: no quanto sou idiota por me sentir tão bem enquanto falo com você  
fmustdie: sério?  
waylien: sim  
fmustdie: e o que você sente?  
waylien: É estranho  
waylien: É estranho pq você faz eu me sentir bem, e eu esqueço do mundo lá fora quando estamos conversando, mesmo que eu pareça problemático demais na maior parte do tempo... Mas você simplesmente entende e se preocupa  
waylien: eu nunca me sinto bem com nada e ninguém, mas quando conversamos fica tudo ok.  
waylien: droga, isso foi ridículo  
fmustdie: não!  
fmustdie: foi perfeito  
waylien: eu vou dormir Frank  
fmustdie: você está fugindo de novo  
waylien: não, eu estou dando um tempo para me acostumar a me sentir assim  
waylien: É novo, e eu preciso me acostumar  
fmustdie: Tudo bem, respeito seu espaço  
fmustdie: boa noite Gee <3  
fmustdie: não pense demais, apenas sinta  
fmustdie: e saiba que aqui do outro lado da tela tem alguém que sente o mesmo :)  
waylien: durma bem Frank  
fmustdie: você também Gee <3  
[waylien está offline]

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se ficou muito claro... Eles estão conversando através de tipo um chat ou rede social... Como no filme Suicide Room (quem nunca assistiu, eu super recomendo!).
> 
> A ideia mesmo não veio desse filme, mas sim de um vídeo que assisti sobre grupos do tipo na darkweb, pois é... (mantenham-se longe disso, pelo o amor de deus). A fanfic contém alguns gatilhos, então por favor, se você é sensível ao assunto (suicídio e depressão ou coisas que englobam o assunto) por favor, não continue. Essa é uma história de romance completamente ficcional, o Frank pode ser um pouco escrotinho em certos pontos (mais uma vez digo: CONTÉM GATILHOS!) e o Gerard é um tanto confuso, sensível e influenciável, então algumas de suas atitudes e coisas que ele acredita pode ser bem "inocentes" ao ponto de vista de vocês... esses são alguns avisos que acho importante dizer logo no começo. 
> 
> A fanfic tem muito texting, mas tem suas partes de narração também mais pra frente. E bom, sei que o tema é pesado mas confiem em mim, que tudo tem um propósito.  
> Espero que gostem <3


End file.
